


Peter Parker is a Sore Loser

by Liquid_Crimson



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Spider-Man - Fandom, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liquid_Crimson/pseuds/Liquid_Crimson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter really is a sore loser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter Parker is a Sore Loser

Peter's face was flushed pure red and puffs of air escaped his lungs in ragged breaths. His legs were aching from being put in these different positions by his boyfriend. He was too exhausted to make a fuss about it, all he could do was concentrate on what Wade told him, exactly what he told him, or else he would give Peter a different position. Sometimes that made him thank the gods, or curse the devil. Their tangled limbs made the endeavor all the more difficult, the ample friction present made his body feel like it was engulfed in flames. Sweat covered his brow constantly. Peter might have been flexible, but this was ridiculous!   
"Wade, why do you like this game? It's torture!"  
"Twister? Petey, it's a classic!" Peter's response to that was to collapse on the color segregated mat, taking Wade's body with him. "Yes! I win for the 7th time tonight! In your face, Peter!" Wade waved his arms in the air triumphantly. Man, Peter really hated this game.


End file.
